Beauty VS Cute VS Cool
by Farenheit July
Summary: SasuSaku , NaruSaku , SasuNaru.. si cantik Haruno Sakura di tolak oleh si pangeran dingin Uchiha Sasuke ..hal itu membuat si bocah Andro genie Namikaze Naruto berjingkrak senang mendengar kabar itu.. cerita cinta segitiga yang ngaco ala Farenheit July.. chap 1 RNR please


**Beauty VS Cute VS Cool**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Farenheit July**

**Genre : Romance , Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru , SasuSaku , NaruSaku**

**Warning : typos ,OOC, AU, asli bikinan sendiri kalau ada kesamaan itu bukan kesengajaan, jika tidak suka segera KELUAR , hehehe maaf ya kalau author nya galak ^^.**

**=== HAPPY READING ===**

Di sebuah kota Konoha tepat nya di halaman belakang KHS nampak dua orang berbeda gender tengah berbicara serius.

"sasuke-kun aku mencintai mu" si wanita berambut pink pendek mengucap kata sakral itu dengan mata tertutup karena gugup.

"hn?" si pria yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya. Pria tampan berkulit putih pucat, berambut emo dengan warna raven memandang heran teman wanita nya.

" ma-ma-mau kah kamu ja-jadi pacar ku" Sakura – gadis berambut pink , mengatakan nya dengan tingkat kegugupan yang sangat tinggi.

Di lain tempat atau lebih tepat nya disamping halaman itu terlihat sosok pemuda berambut spike tengah bersembunyi memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Naruto terbengong melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu. Dimana Sakura , orang yang ia sukai semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu itu tengah menyatakan cinta nya. OH MY GHOST!

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong untuk melihat Sakura si putri KHS menembak pangeran berdarah dingin Sasuke Uchiha?

Mulut Naruto mangap seketika. Padahal awal nya ia hanya ingin beristirahat di halaman sekolah tapi ternyata bukan istirahat yang ia dapat kan melainkan pujaan hati nya sedang menembak musuh bebuyutan nya.

"ck merepotkan, aku tak ingin berpacaran dengan siapa pun" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan sakura yang menangis karena di tolak.

'_yesssss sakura di tolak...'_ batin Naruto senang. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang menangis.

"Sa-Sakura chan kenapa kok menangis?" tanya Naruto sok innocent padahal dia tahu alasan Sakura nangis. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

"hiks hiks Naruto-chan " sakura langsung nubruk Naruto dan menangis di dada Naruto.

**=== SKIP TIME ===**

" oh jadi teme menolak mu?"

" iya hiks hiks " jawab Sakura masih dalam keadaan menangis. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah. Suasana disini sepi jadi cocok untuk tempat bertukar cerita.

" sudahlah Sakura-chan kamu itu kan populer di sini ...Masih banyak yang suka pada mu" hibur Naruto

" tapi Sasuke-kun itu beda Naru-chan"

" hei jangan panggil aku Naru-chan...ck" Naruto sebal dan ngambek. Naruto memang benci kalau ia harus dipanggil dengan embel-embel ' CHAN ' .

" Gomen Naru-chan habis nya kamu manis banget sih ... wajah mu kan mirip wanita" kata Sakura innocent .

" Tuh kan kamu bilang 'Naru-chan' lagi" tambah ngambek tuh Naruto di bilang Naru-chan untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Aku ini pria Sakura-chan. PRIA!" Naruto menjawab dengan kesal dan memberi penekanan pada kata pria.

" Hahahaha tapi kamu memang manis dan cantik" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

" Nah harus nya Saku-chan lebih sering tertawa ... kalau kamu ketawa terlihat lebih cantik" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ahhh Naru-chan memang paling bisa membuat ku tertawa.. Terima kasih ya" ucap Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

**BLUSH.**

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

" Sakura-chan ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu. . ." Wajah Naruto langsung berubah serius.

"emm apa itu Naru-chan" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" sebelum nya aku harap kamu jangan marah ya, aku tahu ini sangat tidak tepat tapi..." Naruto menghentikan ucapan nya dan beralih memandang wajah manis Sakura yang sedang bingung .

"sudahlah Naruto katakan saja aku tak akan marah. Aku janji"

" aku..."

"... " Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius

" aku..."

"aku apa Naruto? Jangan membuatku penasaran" Sakura mulai kesal karena Naruto membuang waktu nya .

'_tembak tidak tembak tidak tembak tidak...'_ batin Naruto.

"hei Naruto apa? cepat katakan aku PENASARAN BANGET nih" ucap Sakura sebal dengan sikap sahabat baik nya itu.

" aku... aku mau makan ramen hehehehe"

**JDERRR.**

Sakura penepuk jidat nya sendiri.

" ya ampun.. Naruto aku kira penasaran saja. Ya sudah karena kamu sudah menghiburku maka akan aku traktir makan ramen" kata Sakura semangat.

"eh? Yang bener? Asiiiikkk" ucap Naruto riang padahal dalam hati nya sih dia merutuki dirinya yang tak mampu menyatakan cinta nya pada Sakura.. Bodoh nya diri mu Nar Nar batin Author.

' _Ya sudahlah lain kali saja ,akan ku nyatakan kembali perasaan ku ... yang penting makan ramen dulu' _batin Naruto senang campur kecewa.

**=== FAREN ===**

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar-binar saat ia dan Sakura makan berdua saja,sampai ada suara yang mengusik acara makan-makan mereka.

" Hei lihat si Putri makan bersama Cute Boy" kata pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik . ckck baru SMA udah tatto-an batin author gila.

" Diam kamu Inuzuka Kiba!" geram Naruto.

" Kamu tahu tidak Naru-chan kalau kamu marah tambah manis saja" goda Kiba.

**TWICH TWICH.**

Dahi Naruto berkedut karena Marah. Ckckck tidak sayang nyawa kamu Kiba.

" Hmmpp " Sakura mati-matian menahan tawa nya.

" Aku ini Pria jadi jangan sebut aku MANIS. AKU INI GANTENG" ucap Naruto marah plus narsis.

" Iya deh kamu itu Ganteng Naaarruu-chaaaaaannn~ ~" jawab Kiba dengan Nada mengejek.

" Hei berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan !" bentak Naruto.

" Aku akan berhenti tapi dengan 1 syarat" ucap Kiba serius.

" Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tertarik dengan penawaran Kiba.

" Kencan dengan ku sabtu besok ya" Kiba mengedipkan mata kanan nya.

Naruto sweetdrop.

' _amit amit... '_ batin Naruto jijik.

Sakura akhir nya tak bisa menahan tawa nya. Orang-orang di kantin langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke meja Naruto dan Sakura. Sedangkan Kiba menatap penuh harap ke Naruto.

" Kencan?" Naruto mengulang kata kencan yang di ucapkan Kiba sekedar meyakin kan bahwa pendengaran nya masih bagus.

" Iya kencan. Mau ya?" ajak Kiba lagi.

Sakura tertawa makin keras dan mendapat deathglare gratis Naruto. Tiba-tiba meja Naruto dan Sakura di penuhi kaum laki-laki.

" Ekhh jangan mau Naru-chan, dengan kami saja" sahut seorang siswa.

" Ehh enak saja Naru-chan itu tidak mau dengan kalian" sela Kiba.

" Apa sih kamu sok deket banget sama Naru-chan" komentar siswa lain yang mengerubuti Naruto.

Naruto stresss jadi nya gara-gara di kerubuti kaum laki-laki,sedangkan Sakura dia juga di kerubuti kaum laki-laki tapi mereka hanya mengobrol biasa saja.

'_sial gimana mau makan ramen kalo tiap makan di kantin selalu kaya gini'_ batin Naruto lesu.

Naruto selalu di kerubuti laki-lakihal ini dikarena kan muka nya yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Jika belum kenal Naruto pasti orang itu akan menyangka dia adalah wanita .

Naruto merutuki diri nya yang begini,kenapa ia tak dilahirkan seperti ayah nya yang selalu digilai wanita dan juga merupakan orang paling jenius di Konoha.

Saking stress nya gara-gara para fans nya yang mulai mengila dengan acara tarik menarik baju yang Naruto kenakan dan memperebutkan diri nya. Naruto pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dan ramen nya. Apa yang di lakukan Naruto?

Mari kita tunggu. . . . . . . .

1

2

3

4

5

**DOORRR**

Yak tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kancing baju nya dan melepaskan semua kancing nya. Hingga dada bidang Naruto serta perut sixpect nya terekspos sempurna. Fans Naruto dan fans boy Sakura langsung mimisan dan pingsan di tempat,saat itu lah Naruto membawa kabur Sakura dan ramen yang belum sempat di bayar.

" Woy neng! eh salah bang! bayar ramen dulu! " teriak paman pemilik kedai ramen di kantin itu.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura kemudian berlari menuju kedai ramen .

" Nih paman ambil saja kembalian nya " ucap Naruto sambilmenyodorkan uang 50 ribu ke paman penjual ramen itu . Bukan nya ngambil uang Naruto eh itu paman-paman malah ikutan tepar liat Naruto yang ga pake baju. Ckckck dasar PIKTOR.

Naruto lari menuju Sakura tanpa peduli paman kedai yang tewas kehabisan darah (lebeh mode on).

" Cepat sakura! sebelum mereka jadi gila lagi " Naruto menyeret Sakura keluar kantin dan menuju atap,Sakura hanya menutup mata nya menggunakan sebelah tangan karena malu sendiri melihat Naruto.

'_Padahal wajah nya seperti wanita tapi kenapa badan nya sixpect banget.. dan seperti nya sekarang saya merasa kalau Naruto jadi keren..' _batin Sakura. Duh Saku-chan emang kemana aja kok baru nyadar sih*author digampar* .

Naruto yang belum sadar kalau dia berlari dalam keadaan tidak mengenakan baju yang tentu saja membuat heboh sekolah. Para siswi yang melihat Naruto tidak mengenakan baju langsung terpesona sedangkan para laki-laki malah mimisan tidak karuan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak . Sedangkan guru-guru bingung kenapa murid-murid nya ribut. Karena penasaran beberapa guru pun menengok keluar dari ruang guru dan alhasil guru-guru wanita ngiler sedangkan guru pria tepar.

Sedangkan di pojok kelas 11-1 Sasuke menatap bosan kearah keributan di luar.

" Dasar tidak berguna" gumam nya kemudian ia kembali sibuk membaca buku.

=== FAREN ===

" Hah..hah..hah Sa-Sakura-chan kamu tidak apa-apa kan? "tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

" A-Aku tak apa Naru-chan " jawab Sakura bohong padahal Sakura nyaris jatuh menubruk meja saat di koridor, itu gara-gara Naruto napsu banget narik nya.

" Syukurlah..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

" Naru-chan kamu belum pakai baju " kata Sakura malu-malu.

" Eh kamu benar " Naruto mengancingkan kembali baju nya.

Sakura menatap Naruto.

Ternyata Naruto kalau sudah tidak dikejar-kejar Fans nya tampang keren nya hilang dan berganti menjadi manis banget gara-gara keringat yang membasahi rambut dan pelipis nya.

Merasa di perhatikan Naruto pun menatap Sakura bingung.

" Kenapa Saku-chan? " tanya Naruto dengan innocent nya yang membuat Sakura gemas untuk mencubit pipi cabi nya.

" Eh tidak .. oh iya kata nya kamu ingin makan ramen?" kilah Sakura.

" Aaahh benar " Naruto mencari ramen nya kesana-kesini tapi ia tak menemukan nya.

" Kenapa Naru-chan?"

" Perasaan tadi saya lari membawa ramen tapi kok hilang ya?" jawab Naruto bingung.

" Akkkhhh Ramen diamana kamu!" teriak Naruto stress.

Akhir nya Naruto tidak jadi makan ramen.

' _Sial! Kemana sih tu ramen sudah susah payah buat beli malah hilang ' _batin Naruto kesal. Akhir nya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura kembali ke kelas karena bel akan segera berbunyi.

Mau tahu dimana ramen Naruto? Ok mari kita liat flashback nya.

**FLASHBACK...**

" Na-Naruto pelan-pelan capek nih " keluh Sakura

" Tidak bisa saku-chan.. hah hah lihat lah kebelakang mereka masih mengejar kita " jawab Naruto sambil mengatur nafas nya.

" Hai Naru-chan Saku-chan!" tiba-tiba Jiraiya-sensei muncul dari dalam wc yang mengagetkan Naruto dan Sakura.

" Shit! Minggir guru mesum kami mau lewat nih " ucap Naruto kesal

" Tidak mau"

" ck nyebelin banget sih... sini aku kasih hadiah" Naruto menyuruh Sakura lari duluan lalu Naruto mendekatkan diri nya ke guru mesum nya.

Sang guru mesum pun menutup mata nya dan memonyongkan bibir nya .. Naruto semakin mendekat dan...

**PLAK**

Naruto melemparkan ramen panas milik nya ke muka Jiraiya karena para fans nya sudah tepat di belakang nya .

" NARUTO!" teriak para Fans nya.

"waaaaaa!LARIIIIIIIIII " ucap Naruto tanpa memikirkan guru nya yang di injak-injak para siswa. Poor jiraiya (wkwkwkwk author ketawa kesetanan)

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

**PAGI HARI DI KHS**

" Sial badan ku pegal sekali " keluh Naruto

" Iya ya.. tapi kemarin seru sekali Naruto haha" Sakura mengomentari perkataan Naruto.

" Seru apa nya? Ini semua gara-gara Kiba sialan " ucap Naruto kesal.

" Enak saja kamu bilang ..yang salah kan kamu main buka baju seenak nya " komentar Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Kamu sih seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja yang bisa diajak kencan" elak Naruto. Padahal kan yang dikatakan Kiba benar. Coba Naruto tidak main buka baju pasti kejadian nya tidak akan seperti kemarin.

" Ya mau gimana lagi... habis kamu lebih manis dari gadis-gadis itu sih.. tapi masih kalah cantik dengan kamu Sakura" goda Kiba

Sakura blushing.

Naruto geram melihat pujaan hati nya di goda.

" kamu ngajak ribut ya? tidak tahu apa aku ini juara pertama segala Cabang beladiri " ucap Naruto marah plus Narsis.

" Sakura kamu di panggil Uchiha-san tuh" ucap seorang siswi teman sekelas mereka-Ino.

" Thanks Ino" lalu Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gaya cool.

semua wanita di kelas itu seperti tersihir untuk memperhatikan tiap gerakan dari si rambut pantat ayam itu.

" Naru-chan aku ada urusan .. kamu pulang duluan saja" ucap Sakura kemudian Sakura dan Sasuke pergi berdua. Naruto merasa cemburu berat melihat nya.

**TENG TENG TENG **

Bel pulang pun berbunyi , Kiba menjauh dari Naruto yang masih merasa cemburu akan kepergian Sakura bersama musuh nya. Naruto pun menuju parkiran dan langsung menaiki mobil sport kesayangan nya yang berwarna hitam bergaris merah. Ia mengemudikan mobil itu dengan sangat cepat.

**Sesampai nya di rumah.**

Naruto langsung mengganti seragam nya dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan jeans hitam. Setelah nya ia tak mengurusi kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze yang menyuruh nya untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu.

'_bodo amat sama makan .. aku mau cari udara segar' _batin Naruto.

Naruto menuju mall . Dia parkirkan mobil sport kesayangan nya dan melangkah menuju lantai dua mall itu. Saat naruto pergi ke blok cafe-cafe. Mata nya menangkap sosok yang tak asing .Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan mesra nya . walau sebenarnya perbincangan itu tidak ada kesan mesra sama sekali karena Sasuke diam saja dan hanya Sakura yang berbicara.

Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk memata-matai mereka. Ternyata banyak pasang mata yang justru memperhatikan Naruto . Bagaimana tidak,, Naruto mengenakan topi dan kacamata yang diberi hidung palsu dan kumis palsu membuat orang-orang berpikir negatif kepada nya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke berdiri di samping nya dan menjitak kepala nya.

**PLETAK**

" Itai! " erang Naruto

" hei dobe sedang apa kamu?" tanya nya sinis

"eh do-dobe siapa?" Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke.

" Tentu saja kamu Naruto Namikaze "ucap Sasuke ketus kemudian Sasuke menarik topi dan kacamata Naruto.

" ck sejak kapan kamu tahu kalau ini aku " tanya Naruto.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

" Sejak tadi " jawab nya dengan tampang stoic.

" Naru-chan sedang apa? "tanya Sakura.

" eummm i-itu aku se-sedang main-main saja hehehe"  
jawab Naruto asal

" bilang saja kalau kamu membuntuti kami,dobe "sindir Sasuke

" enak saja kau teme " elak Naruto dengan wajah merona

" stalker " ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai .

" aku BUKAN STALKER " Naruto berteriak histeris.

" Sudah lah Naruto jangan berteriak ini di cafe tahu " lerai Sakura

" teme duluan tuh yang mulai " rajuk Naruto

" ck dasar bodoh" Sasuke melangkah keluar cafe

" Sasuke-kun tunggu" Sakura mengejar Sasuke

" Saku-chan tunggu.. aku ikut ya "Naruto mengikuti mereka.

Setelah membayar uang makanan mereka,mereka pergi menuju taman . Sakura pergi dengan mobil sport Sasuke . Naruto kesal sendiri karena Sakura tak mau pergi dengan mobil milik nya.

Sesampainya di taman mereka bertiga mengobrol (lebih tepat nya sih bertengkar).

" hei teme sialan! siapa bilang kalau aku ini stalker " sembur Naruto memulai pertengkaran nya dengan Sasuke.

" dobe,mengaku saja kalau kau itu stalker. dasar bodoh "ucap Sasuke dingin

" Sasuke-kun Naru-chan sudahlah kalian ini kalau bertemu pasti bertengkar apa tidak bosan" lerai Sakura yang mulai jenuh mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar.

" teme bodoh dan sialan ini yang membuat ku kesal Saku-chan" kata Naruto kesal.

" dasar tidak berguna " ucap Sasuke yang menyulut kembali amarah Naruto.

" hei kamu itu! " Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke. Sakura mulai takut dengan keadaan yang mulai memanas.

" Sudahlah Naruto kamu jangan marah terus" ucap Sakura cemas

"cih" Naruto melepaskan cengkraman nya

" Sakura kenapa kamu pergi dengan Sasuke?"

" i-itu "Sakura merona

" bukan urusan mu dobe " Sasuke tidak suka ada orang yang ingin tahu masalah nya.

" aku tidak bertanya pada mu teme" sahut Naruto kesal

" ... " Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

" Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pergi.

" toilet "sahut Sasuke tanpa menolehkan muka nya

" ck sok keren sekali " kesal Naruto

" dia memang keren " ucap Sakura tanpa sadar

" ck keren juga aku Saku-chan" Naruto tidak terima

" Kamu itu manis Naru-chan" ejek Sakura

" ck sudah kubilang jangan anggap aku ini perempuan.. aku ini pria Sakura"

" masa? Menurut ku kamu itu manis" goda Sakura

" Kau mau bukti Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah serius

" apa? " tantang Sakura

Naruto mendekatkan diri nya ke Sakura.

Sakura bingung dan tanpa bisa di hindari Sakura , Naruto mendaratkan bibir manis nya ke pipi mulus Sakura.

Sakura blushing

" nah wajah mu merona itu tanda bahwa kamu menganggap ku sebagai lawan jenis mu hehehe" ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

'_kenapa aku jadi deg-degan sih? ' _batin Sakura

" Na-Naruto kamu ...menyebalkan " ucap Sakura kesal tapi masih berdebar .

" hahaha kamu manis sekali Saku-chan" goda Naruto

" Diam lah Naruto"

" wah Sakura marah~~~"

" ck iya ku akui aku berdebar puas? " ucap Sakura kesal. Naruto jadi sumringah.

" sudah lah aku pulang saja lagi pula sudah sore" Sakura melangkah menjauhi taman

" Kuantar ya Saku-chan" tawar Naruto

" tidak terimakasih aku mau pulang bareng Sasuke-kun ..bweeee" kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah nya mengejek Naruto. Naruto kesal dan akhir nya membiarkan Sakura pulang bersama Sasuke.

=== FAREN ===

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

**BRAAAKK**

Pintu kediaman Namikaze di tutup dengan keras oleh Naruto.

" Kamu kenapa Naru sayang?" tanya Kushina sang Ibu.

" tidak apa-apa kaa-san" ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal

" Tidak ada apa-apa kok bicara nya kesal begitu?" seorang pria tampan muncul dari arah tangga dia berambut orange dan bermata merah .

" Kyuubi! Kapan kamu datang " ucap Naruto senang dia lupa akan kekesalan nya tadi.

"Khehehe baru saja... bibi kushina aku pinjam Naruto dulu ya?" Kyuubi menarik Naruto menuju kamar Naruto di lantai 2

" silahkan saja" Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakan nya yang menarik Naruto.

**NARUTO ROOM**

" Ada apa? "

Naruto memukul kepala Kyuubi

" sakit ..ckckck kamu juga ngapain pake acara pukul kepala segala hah?"

" habis kamu main tarik-tarik sih.. ada apa sampai kamu datang kesini?" tanya Naruto to the point

"ck ga sabaran banget sih.." kata Kyuubi sambil mengusap kepala nya yang tadi di jitak Naruto

" udah buruan gak pake lama... aku sedang tidak mood bercanda nih"

" iya iya.. aku mau meminta bantuan kamu "

" bantuan apa ? " Naruto mulai penasaran. Kyuubi mendekatkan diri ke Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"HAH?! KAMU GILA YA? AKU TIDAK MAU.. AMIT AMIT " Naruto berteriak dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

" berisik bego " Kyuubi menutup kedua telinga nya lantaran merasa tuli gara-gara teriakan Naruto

" habis kamu itu GILA. tidak mau"

" ayo lah Naruto Cuma kamu harapan ku" bujuk Kyuubi

" O.G.A.H" Naruto mempertahankan pendapat nya

" kamu jahat Naruto padahal aku selalu membantu mu dan aku yang mengajar kan mu ilmu beladiri tapi ini balasan kamu untuk ku?" Kyuubi melancarkan jurus tangis bombay nya

'_iya ya selama ini kyuubi sudah baik kepada ku,tapi masalah nya ini menyangkut harga diri ku' _batin Naruto bimbang

" mau ya Naruto ..aku janji tak akan memberitahu masalah ini kesiapa pun. Bantu aku ya? Kamu tahu kan ayah Yahiko itu orang nya keras kepala hanya kamu yang mampu membantu ku keluar dari masalah ini dan membuktikan pada ayah kalau aku ini mampu" bujuk Kyuubi lagi kali ini Kyuubi memasang jurus puppy eyes nya dan seperti nya Naruto sedikit luluh

" mmmm... (berpikir sejenak) ...aku mau tapi dengan beberapa syarat " luluh juga akhir nya Naruto

" hehehe kau memang sepupu yang pantas untuk kuandalkan..apa syarat nya?" tanya Kyuubi semangat

" pertama jangan bilang siapa-siapa dan kamu harus membantuku menjaga rahasia ini dari siapa pun"

"ok ok beres ...terus apa lagi?"

" kedua aku hanya membantu selama 3 jam saja"

" yah itu terlalu cepat" keluh Kyuubi

" mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah silahkan cari bantuan orang lain"

"eh.. iya deh " Kyuubi mengalah.

" ketiga aku tidak mau kalau ada yang macam-macam dengan ku"

"beres.. aku pasti menjaga keselamatanmu"

"kapan kamu akan memulai nya?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di ujung ranjang king size nya

" besok.. jadi datang lah kerumah ku setelah kamu pulang sekolah"

" baiklah.. tapi setelah berhasil kau harus mentraktirku makan ramen selama 1 tahun" Naruto smirk

" ehh? 1 bulan saja ya" tawar Kyuubi

" tidak mau ahh ini kan mempertaruhkan harga diri ku" kata Naruto tak mau kalah

" ya sudah 5 bulan deh" Kyuubi membujuk Naruto lagi

"15 bulan " Naruto menaikan tawaran nya

" hei kok tambah banyak?"protes Kyuubi

" ya sudah kalau tidak mau perjanjian kita BATAL"

"iya deh.. 1 tahun.. tapi kalau kamu berhassil loh" kata Kyuubi mengalah

" tenang .. semua yang aku lakukan pasti berhasil " kata Naruto yakin

" baiklah ku pegang janji mu. Daaahh aku mau jalan dengan Hinata dulu ya" Kyuubi meninggalkan Naruto

" ckckck pacar nya beda lagi. Dasar playboy, bagaimana paman yahiko bisa mempercayakan hotel dan resort nya ke kamu" komentar Naruto mulai sanksi dengan keputusaan paman nya.

=== FAREN ==

KEESOKAN HARI NYA SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH.

Naruto mengendarai mobil nya menuju rumah Kyuubi.

Sesampainya di rumah Kyuubi.

" woy Kyuubi jelek dimana kamu " ejek Naruto

"kamu tuh yang jelek seenak nya memanggil ku jelek .. aku ini ganteng mata lu rabun ya?" kata Kyuubi yang muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa piring berisi spageti

" mata ku ini sehat tahu.. kamu saja yang tidak pernah sadar kalau kamu itu jelek"

" Aku nih sadar 100% kalau wajah ku ini cakep bin tampan bin ganteng" Kyuubi ngotot

" yang ganteng itu tuan Naruto Namikaze " Naruto tidak mau kalah

"alah kamu itu bukan ganteng tapi cantik hahahaha" ejek Kyuubi.

**TWICH.**

Empat tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto

" sial kau Kyuubi bodoh" rutuk Naruto

" Kyuu-kun ada siapa kok ribut?" terdengar suara wanita dari arah dapur kemudian nampak lah si sumber suara dari arah dapur . rambut nya berwarna keunguan dan di gelung ke atas

" ahh bibi Konan apa kabar" Naruto membungkukan badan nya memberi salam

" wah Naruto-kun ..sudah lama kamu tidak main kesini " ujar Konan sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto

"hehehe iya.. aku sibuk sih "

"sibuk mengurusi pacar nya tuh" goda Kyuubi

"wah Naruto sudah punya pacar?" tanya Konan dengan penuh semangat menyelidik

"ti-tidak kok tidak ada" elak Naruto

"bohong tuh ,lihat saja wajah nya sudah memerah seperti itu" sahut Kyuubi

"haha kau benar.. "komentar Konan

"sudahlah jangan mengolok-olok aku lagi."

"iya iya ..ayo Naruto kita pergi" kata Kyuubi sambil menaruh piring berisi spageti nya

"mau kemana kalian ?" tanya Konan

"mau ke cafe ku bu" jawab Kyuubi kemudian mereka berangkat menuju tempat yang di maksud Kyuubi.

Sesampai nya di cafe. Cafe itu terletak cukup strategis .di depan nya ada jalan raya dan terletak di tengah kota .

" Yah mulai hari ini kamu harus jadi MAID disini . Naru-chan " ucap Kyuubi senang.

**GLEK**

'_Bisa tidak ya? Baik lah pasti bisa... ramen aku datang'_ batin Naruto.

Gimana ya nasib Naruto yang harus membantu sepupu nya itu..

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Akhir nya author bikin cerita baru hahaha author tidak bertanggung jawab..

Ok di tunggu review nya


End file.
